Discipline IV: Furtherance
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: 4TH DISCIPLINE STORY. Set between 1x07 and 1x08. Lizzie and Red progress further into their activities.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BLACKLIST!**

**Discipline IV: Furtherance**

_A/N: This story takes places between 1x7 and 1x8, after Frederick Barnes but before General Ludd. For the purposes of this story, there is a time gap between the two episodes._

Nearly a month had passed since the Frederick Barnes case. There had been three minor Blacklisters that had been pursued and apprehended, all within twenty-four hours of the team locating them. Easy peasy. But the best parts had come after the cases had finished – with Reddington spanking Liz. Those times were different. Those times were about pleasure. The strikes were gentler – though still hard enough to be considered spanks and not playful taps – Liz didn't have to count the strikes, there were no rules (but the standard rule of 'don't be rude to Raymond' still applied) and Liz was free to orgasm however many times and whenever she wanted. It sounded perfect. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She didn't mean 'more' as in 'more frequent' spankings – although more frequent spankings would be welcome – she meant more than a spanking. She could admit to herself that she wasn't ready to be fully unfaithful to Tom by having full sex with Reddington, but she was starting to want more out of their arrangement than to meet up, slide down her pants, receive the spanking, orgasm, and then get dressed and leave. No. She needed more than that.

Liz didn't see herself as a particularly selfish or selfless lover. For her, sex had always been about fair play, sticking to the 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours' idea. That had served her well in the past. But now…The way she saw it, Reddington had made her cum eight times (yes she was keeping count) and she was starting to feel a little guilty over the fact that so far, that was an 8-0 score. That didn't sit well with her. In the past, keeping the score even was solely about keeping the power level – if the score was even, neither partner had influence over the other; neither could play the 'I give more' card. But now…She wanted to even the score because she wanted to please Reddington, and not solely out of gratitude for his attentions. She wanted to give him the pleasure that he gave her, to share it with him. She just needed to pluck up the courage.

Reddington had told her that she need only call him and ask for attention whenever she needed it. But she still didn't feel very comfortable actually saying the words aloud. He didn't have that problem. Whenever he held conversations with anyone, he tended to do most of the talking. That was the same for their private encounters. He talked to her. He told her stories – which, to her surprise, didn't make her jealous; they turned her on even more. They had once played a 'game' where Reddington had talked to Liz for most of the session – he said the technical word used in the D/s community for their encounters was 'session' – while fingering her pussy at a torturously slow pace. She had had to be tied down when she couldn't stop trying to ride his hand to make herself cum faster. He'd said the aim of the game was for her to cum from the erotic words he was using, not from the sensations of his fingers in her pussy.

Liz's thighs clenched. She still got wet whenever she remembered that particular afternoon they had spent holed up in a comfortable but small suburban bungalow. They had started with Liz straddling Reddington's lap as he sat on the sofa, looking into each other's eyes as he told her naughty stories and fantasies and slowly played with her pussy. But when she had been told three times to keep still and hadn't complied, he had pushed her onto the sofa and told her not to move as he went into the next room. After a minute, he called her into the study, beckoning her over to a desk as he held four cable ties in his hands. The table top was unremarkable, but the legs were interesting. Instead of solid poles, they were a series of metal rings stacked vertical to each other. Reddington told her to bend over the wide desk. She did, just about being able to fit her chin against the edge with the other end digging into her hips. He tied each hand to low down rings in separate poles, stretching her shoulders. Going to the other side, he secured her ankles, spreading her wider than she was normally comfortable with.

"There we are." He'd said, cupping her butt. "This should hold you still." Then he slipped a lone finger into her dripping centre and carried on with his story about a brunette Swedish model called Ana and a trick she did with a comb.

"Hey, you okay?"

Liz snapped back to the present. She was sitting on the couch at home, the TV on. Tom was standing in the doorway, looking at her with concern. "Hey babe. When did you get in?"

"Just now. You okay? You were kind of staring."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shifted. Oh god…She had a wet patch in her jeans. It was a good thing she had a blanket draped over her lap. Hopefully Tom would just go away. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"We could try that new Chinese place a few blocks over?"

She nodded with a smile. He smiled back and headed into his study. She closed her eyes in relief. Speaking of relief, she needed some soon. She wouldn't cancel dinner with Tom; she still loved him and needed to keep up their marriage. She'd ask to meet Reddington after dinner. He always said she was too skinny and needed to eat more. Picking up her phone, she started composing a text. She knew Reddington preferred vocal conversations, but she needed to ask him intimate things and she just couldn't ask them with Tom in the house.

'_Raymond, can I see you tonight please?'_ She made sure to be polite – she didn't want him to invoke the rudeness rule and turn a meeting into a punishment. _'I would very much like some attention from you. If you agree, can you please spank me, play with my breasts and plug my ass?' _The very verb 'to plug' always made Liz blush, but the intense sensations that came from the plugging were always worth it. _'Please let me know where and when would be convenient for you. Thank you.'_ Rereading the message a few times, she swallowed down the butterflies in her stomach and pressed 'send'. Heading upstairs, she contemplated what to wear under her clothes. Tonight was the night she intended to confront Reddington about why he never let her touch him. Not in the general sense but in the intimate sense. She had offered a few times, but he always said no. Did he think she felt obligated to do it? Because she didn't! And she was going to prove it. Even if she had to tie him down to do it!

Choosing something new and infinitely more risqué than what she usually wore, Liz selected a thong and bustier set. Silk and lace, very soft. And the colour? Red, of course. Taking out a loose dress which would conceal her naughty underwear, she headed into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Removing her make-up, she paused when her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen, Nick's Pizza. Oh shit. That was Reddington. Why was he calling? Couldn't he just text? Turning on the shower to cover the sound of the conversation, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Lizzie."_

She practically purred at the sound of his voice. "Raymond."

"_Lonely, are we? That was quite a text I just received."_

She blushed. "It was just something…" She couldn't even finish.

"_Yes?"_

She took a deep breath. "Those things would really please me if you would agree to do them, Raymond."

"_Hmmm which things, Lizzie?"_

She startled. "Raymond, please don't make me say them."

"_Lizzie, you know the rules."_ He admonished firmly. _"If you want attention, you need to tell me what you want. Out loud."_ He added before she could argue that she had told him what she wanted through the text.

"Okay…Raymond, I would like you to spank me, play with my breasts and pl…" She paused, shaking with desire and anticipation.

"_Yes Lizzie, carry on."_

"Plug my ass." She whispered in shame.

He hummed in delight. _"Well done Lizzie. You're getting better. Let's see, what time is it now? Seven-ten. Shall we say eight?"_

"Me and Tom are going out for dinner; can we call it ten?"

"_Oh no, no, Lizzie. You wanted my attention, you have it. Now. So I'm afraid it's eight or nothing."_

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the mirror. "But Raymond-"

"_No Lizzie. Eight o'clock, 14__th__ and Staple Street, number three."_ He paused. _"Yes or no?"_

She debated with herself before answering. "Yes."

"_Good girl. Don't be late." _He hung up.

Liz closed her phone, shook her head and then turned off the shower. Opening the door to the bathroom, she called down to Tom. "Tom!" He called back. "That was work; I have to go in."

"What?!" He was annoyed. He came to the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm sorry, babe, but they say they need me for something."

He groaned. "Fine. Whatever." He sulked, heading back into his office with a slam of the door.

Liz changed into her new underwear, reapplied a light layer of make-up and put her hair in a ponytail. Reddington sometimes liked to hold it when he spanked her. She liked it too. She kept her clothes the same as before, knowing Tom would be suspicious if she changed into a nice dress to go to work. Grabbing her bag and phone, she headed downstairs. Tom had put music on in his office. He _was_ annoyed. She got her car keys from the kitchen, writing an _'I love you'_ on a post-it note for Tom. Then she left.

!"!

She arrived at the address Reddington had given her a little before eight. Checking her make-up, she climbed out her car and locked it. As she headed to the front door, Reddington himself answered it.

"Good evening, Lizzie." She returned his greeting. He stepped aside to let her enter. The house was nice, very suburban and quaint. Closing the door after her, he walked through to the kitchen. Set out on the table was Chinese take-out. "Seeing as you and your husband were going out to eat, I thought I would provide you with some sustenance myself. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." She smiled. He pulled her seat out for her. She slipped into it with a smile and blush.

He started talking about the wine he was pouring for them both as she took the containers out of the bag and laid them out. They talked companionably as they ate, quite comfortable with each other. It was nice. When they had both finished, Reddington dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"Lizzie, would you mind cleaning up while I set up my things?"

Things? Lizzie pondered that word but nodded. He pulled her chair out for her, tucked it back in when she had stood, then left the room. Lizzie had never cleared up so quickly in her life. Throwing the empty boxes into the trash, downing the rest of her wine for courage, she washed the dishes at lightning speed, placing them on the rack to drip dry. Summoning up her courage, she headed into the living room.

Classical music was playing softly in the background. Reddington sat on the edge of the couch, his 'things' on the coffee table in front of him. Liz blushed when she saw them. He looked perfectly at ease. His white shirt was open a few buttons, untucked from his dark pants. His shoes were off. He looked at her. "Come here Lizzie."

She didn't need to be told twice. She crossed the room and stood in front of him. He looked up at her, examining her closely, but with desire. Without being told, she pulled her shirt over her head. When she looked at him, she could tell he was shocked and aroused by the dark red bustier she wore. She filled with feminine pride at rendering him speechless. Unzipping her pants, she slipped her thumbs into the waistband and wiggled her hips slowly and seductively until her pants fell to the floor. His eyes darkened at the sight before him, his breathing became shallower and quicker, the only outward signs of his arousal. She stood before him, placing her hands on her waist to stop herself fiddling nervously with her fingers.

As he got off the couch, he ordered, "Bend over here, head on the cushion." That command always reminded her of their first session, during the Courier case when he had spanked her for being rude to him. A shiver shot down her spine as she got into position, pressing her cheek to the warm spot where he had just been sitting. She heard him moving around behind her, then he was at her side. "What were your three requests for tonight, Lizzie?"

"For you to spank me, play with my breasts, and plug my ass." She stumbled slightly on the last word but was secretly pleased that it hadn't been too obvious.

"We'll start with the third one. If you are serious about anal play, in the future you'll be required to wear plugs for, potentially, long periods of time and in a variety of sizes. Tonight, though, will be quite easy for you." Through his speech, he kept his voice calm and soothing as he peeled away her panties.

She swallowed thickly and nodded. "I understand, Raymond."

"Good girl." He gave her butt a gentle pat. Without warning, he parted her cheeks with one hand, and ran a lubricated finger teasingly around her hole. His finger may have been hot, but the lubricant was freezing. Liz shivered, even though she was burning between her legs. "Are you cold, Lizzie?" He teased.

"No Raymond."

"Then why are you shivering?"

"Because – oh!" She gasped loudly as his finger suddenly slid into her ass. In their previous sessions, Raymond had played with her ass a little, but only ever to increase her orgasms. That was by her choice though; she'd told him about never having tried 'ass play' in the past, and was still nervous about it. He had smiled in understanding and support, and told her that ass play was one of his favourite activities with women and that he'd never had any complaints, but it would be her choice if and when the more intense ass play would begin. She'd chosen tonight, having had quite a few dirty dreams to the idea.

Raymond wiggling his finger snapped Liz back to the present. "Because, Lizzie?"

"The lubricant is cold. That's why I shivered."

He chuckled. "It'll warm up soon." He promised as he slowly started sliding his long finger in and out of her. Liz was still getting used to the sensations of ass play. It felt so different to having a finger in her pussy, but it was still pleasurable, and kind of naughty. Raymond added a second finger, making her gasp as she was stretched a little more. Turning his fingers this way and that, Raymond kept up the simulation, until he suddenly stopped. Liz actually squeaked in disappointment, earning another chuckle. "Not to worry, Lizzie, I only stopped because it's time for the plug. Would you like to see it?" What a question! Liz nodded nervously. Not withdrawing his fingers, Raymond leant over her back, holding an oddly shaped device in front of her face. A cone shaped object with a dip at the thickest end, a large flat circle on the end. It was about as long as his fingers, with the thickest end being the width of the fingers that were currently inside her.

"This is a small size; you'll need training to be able to take larger sizes. Are you ready for it?" She nodded. "Good. Open your mouth." Open her mouth? Why? Puzzled, but not wanting to disobey, she opened her mouth, not hiding the surprised squeak that came out of it when Raymond pushed the plug past her lips. "Suck on it." Really? As she tightened her mouth on the plug and moved her head a little, he groaned above her. "Good girl, Lizzie. Look at me." She turned her head a little to the side to look in his eyes and was a little taken aback. This was one of the few times she had ever seen Raymond Reddington anything other than completely self-composed. His eyes were dark, his cheeks were a little flushed, and his breathing was fast. He was loving this just as much as she was. The throbbing between her legs intensified as she watched him watching her. Spurred on, she doubled her efforts on the plug, earning faster and more forceful thrusts of his fingers. "Such a dirty girl, Agent Keen." He teased in an approving way. She winked at him. He growled. "Enough." Pulling the plug from her mouth, he stood up straight again, pulling his fingers out of her ass. The tip of the warm plug nudged her. She tensed a little. "Don't clench, Lizzie. This is no bigger than my fingers." He soothed. Taking a breath, she relaxed, sighing in pleasure when the plug slipped inside her, spreading her slowly until it reached the dip. With the body of the plug inside her, she could feel the flat circle resting between her cheeks. "There we are, Lizzie." He nudged the flat end of the plug gently, moving it inside her. She gasped and shuffled, making the plug move again.

"Now, Lizzie, stand up straight." She did so, gasping again as the plug shifted. "Face me." She turned, seeing him using a baby wipe on the two fingers he'd put in her. When he finished, he settled his hands on her hips. "What was your second request?"

"For you to play with my breasts." Liz said quietly, still adjusting to the odd feel of the plug.

He nodded thoughtfully as he reclined back on the sofa. "You'll need to be more specific, Lizzie. Why don't you take a load off while you do?" He gestured to the wooden coffee table in front of the couch.

"You mean…Sit down?" She queried nervously. What about the plug?

"Problem, Lizzie?" He challenged in the voice he always used when someone said something he didn't like.

Rising to the challenge before her, she shook her head bravely. "Not at all, Raymond." Shuffling nervously, she slowly crouched down and then sat, feeling the plug push further into her, keeping her gasps to herself.

Raymond surveyed her the entire time, smirking to himself as he watched her movements and defiant eyes. "Comfortable?" She gave a half-smirk, half-grimace. "Good. Now why don't you tell me what you want when you say 'play with your breasts'?"

"Well, um," She shifted nervously, though regretted it when the plug shifted with her, "General attention to my breasts…"

"General attention?" He smirked in amusement. "Caressing?"

"Yes."

His face darkened. "Yes what?"

"Yes please, Raymond."

He nodded. "Good girl. Fondling?"

She blushed. "Yes please Raymond."

"Licking?"

Her clit throbbed. "Yes please Raymond."

"Sucking?"

She squeezed her thighs together. "Yes please Raymond."

"On your right. Pass me those." Liz turned and looked down at the table. Oh God…Laying innocently on top of the table was a pair of nipple clamps. Liz swallowed thickly, reaching out with a trembling hand. Turning back to Raymond, she held them out. He looked unimpressed. "Closer." Liz reached further forward, now bent over as she stretched forward to Raymond, who merely opened his hand in his lap. She placed the clamps in his hand. "Thank you, Lizzie. Stay there." He commanded when she went to sit back down. "Rest your hands on my knees." She did so, now fully bent over in front of him. "Do you know what these are, Lizzie?"

"Yes Raymond."

"What are they?"

"They're nipple clamps."

"Good girl. Some clamps can be quite vicious, but these are made specifically for beginners. The clamps themselves are a smooth plastic as opposed to corrugated metal, and can be adjusted in regards to how tight they go. See?" He attached one to the end of her pinkie finger, loosening it by turning a little screw on the clamp, then tightening it again. "Do these interest you tonight, Lizzie?"

She licked her lips as she nervously squeezed his knees a little. "Yes Raymond."

"I can tell." He smirked. "We'll use these a little later." He put them down on the cushion next to him. "For now though, I believe I will – as you say – play with your breasts. Climb up." He ordered, laughing as she all but scrambled onto his lap, her knees either side of his hips. "Eager, are we?" She blushed, but nodded. "Very well." He smiled, reaching between them and slowly undoing every button on the front of her bustier. The tension was unbearable for Lizzie, now unable to stop herself shifting back and forth as she ached for attention. The plug in her ass kept her constantly aroused and needy, and Raymond taking his time did nothing to ease her ache. Finally her bustier was off and on the floor, and Raymond's hands slid up her stomach and cupped her heavy breasts, squeezing them. "Beautiful." He whispered in awe. Liz whined low in her throat, grinding her hips against the tent in his trousers. "Be good, Lizzie." He warned before taking her left nipple into his mouth. She keened loudly, gasping as his tongue rolled her nipple around in his mouth, before giving it a long hard suck. His hand cupped, squeezed, rolled her right breast before focusing on her nipple. Taking it between his finger and thumb, Reddington slowly but surely applied pressure to it, squeezing it between his digits. As the pressure increased, so did Liz's need, the coiled spring inside her tightening and tightening until she was a moaning mess on his lap.

Lost in the sensations of his mouth and one hand, Liz never noticed his other hand reached down to his side and pick up the clamps. His mouth left her nipple. "Close your eyes, Lizzie." He didn't need to tell her that, her eyes had drifted closed several minutes ago. His lips returned to her wet and hard nipple, his teeth gently dragging over it. He pulled his head back slightly, still with his teeth on her soft skin. Liz gave a low and delighted whine, quickly transforming it into a cry when she felt her nipple being squeezed by something cold and hard. Snapping her eyes open and looking down, she saw the black plastic of the clamp tighten around her nipple. The sensation was intense. Liz didn't know whether it was painful, or just tight. She gasped to catch her breath as Reddington gave the clamp a little tug using the chain it was attached to.

"Lovely, Lizzie. Just lovely." He rumbled quietly. "Watch this time." He commanded, pulling gently on her other nipple, then closing the clamp around that one. As Reddington slowly released his grip on the clamp, her flesh was squeezed tightly, her fingers digging into his shoulders as the sensations rushed through her body for a second time. "Breathe, Lizzie." She hummed softly to herself as she concentrated on breathing deeply and evenly. After the initial rush of feeling settled, Liz found the pressure not only bearable, but enthralling. Normally her nipples were only ever squeezed for a short time, a second or two, but this was totally different.

Reddington spoke after giving her a few minutes to compose herself. To his delight, her core was still just as wet and dripping as before, perhaps more so. "Are you ready to be spanked, Lizzie?"

"Yes Raymond." She gushed, her previous arousal coming back with a vengeance.

"Lie over my knee." Liz shifted into the correct position. Reddington had sat himself in the middle of the sofa, with plenty of room either side of him for Liz's torso and legs. "Keep yourself up on your elbows; that way you won't squash the clamps." She adjusted her position, secretly grateful for his instruction after she had lain down flat and felt genuine pain in her breasts from lying on her clamped breasts. "Good girl. Bend your legs back." He touched her ankle gently as he urged her feet back towards to her bum. "Spread your legs a little…Good girl." He ran a hand gently over her buttocks, giving gently squeezes. "Are you ready, Lizzie?"

"Yes Raymond." She gushed.

"I want you to count the strokes. This isn't a punishment, so it doesn't matter if you lose track, just pick up where you left off. I'll continue until you cum." He promised, delivering the first blow.

She gasped at the mild sting, the shock of the blow going straight to her clit. "One. Two. Three. Four!" Reddington cranked up the force of his blows, making her hips buck a little. They continued up to ten, when Reddington used his left hand to nudge the tip of the plug inside her. Liz moaned and squirmed, circling her hips on Reddington's leg.

"How long do you want this in, Lizzie?"

She moaned as he pulled the plug halfway out. "No, put it back in!" She pleaded, turning her head to look at him.

He chuckled deeply, removing the plug. "This might not be a punishment, Lizzie, but don't forget who's in charge."

"Yes Raymond, I'm sorry!"

"Answer my question." He spanked her.

"Eleven! I'd like to cum with it still in! Twelve!" She cried.

"Good girl." He praised, parting her cheeks and sliding the plug back in. "See how easy that went back in, Lizzie?" She nodded frantically as his right hand moved down to her clit, teasing it with his fingernail. "Soon enough you'll have a bigger plug. Then a bigger one, then a bigger one, until you can take all of me inside you." A huge moan escaped from Liz's throat as Reddington pumped the plug in and out of her with his left hand, and switching between spanking her and rubbing her clit with his other hand. "Would you like that, Lizzie? For me to take your ass?" She whispered 'yes'. "Good answer. Roll onto your side, face me." He helped her keep her balance as she did. "Raise your left leg, rest your foot against my left shoulder." With a blush, she complied. She'd never been this…Open for anyone before. Not even Tom, at least not with all the lights still on. Reddington trailed a hand across her cheek. "You're blushing, Lizzie." She blushed harder as she whispered 'Yes Raymond'. He chuckled.

"Hold the plug with your left hand…Good girl. Rest your right hand over your clit…Good girl." He stroked her elevated calf thoughtfully, kissing her skin. "You're close, aren't you? I can feel you trembling."

"Yes Raymond, I'm close." She whispered, desperate to cum now.

"Then let's help you, shall we?" How could every word out of his mouth sound like a promise? "Start moving the plug, start slowly." As she started pumping the plug into her ass, her eyes closed in bliss, letting out a shaky breath. "It's different, isn't it? To having your pussy filled." She nodded manically. He spanked her, mindful of her hands. She moaned. He spanked her again. "Rub your clit – slowly." Liz was openly moaning now, her hips undulating on his lap. "That's good, isn't it Lizzie?" She cried out a 'yes' as he gave her three quick swats on the same spot. The sting only spurred her on, moving the plug and the hand on her clit faster. Raymond was silent as he watched her face as she moaned and squirmed, spanking her quickly, increasing the force of the blows bit by bit. "Ask, Lizzie."

"Can I cum, Raymond?" She whispered quickly.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." She did so, her face a mask of desperation and desire. He picked up the chain linking the two clamps. "Do you want to cum, Lizzie?" He spanked her.

"Yes!"

He tugged on the chain, holding it firmly, pulling on her nipples. "Then cum."

Her orgasm started before he finished speaking. Her eyes rolled back into her head, a cry ripping through her throat as she bucked and writhed on his lap. Holding her hip tightly, Reddington kept her safely on his lap as she squirmed her way through two back-to-back orgasms, before eventually collapsing on him, her left arm hanging uselessly behind her. Reddington picked it up and lay it next to her before she could hurt herself. He gently removed the clamps, earning two low moans as each one was taken off her abused skin. Slipping the plug out of her ass, he laid it on a cloth on the coffee table. Slipping his arm under Liz's body, he slowly eased her into a sitting position before cradling her against his chest as he reclined back on the sofa.

Liz slowly returned to the room, the music in the background seemingly becoming louder as she was able to focus on it again. She blinked a few times, then looked to Reddington.

"How do you feel?" He asked, rubbing her thigh soothingly. She nodded, clearing her throat gently. He reached over to a side table next to the sofa and picked up a glass of water. Helping her drink a little, then taking some for himself, he put it back down. "Is there anything else you'd like to do tonight, Lizzie?"

Liz knew it was then, or never. She climbed off his lap and slid to her knees in front of him.

"What are you doing, Lizzie?"

She suddenly became shy, even as she panted for breath. How should she phrase her desire? "I want to please you, Raymond."

His face softened. "You already do, Lizzie."

"No. I want to _please_ you." She slid her hands from his knees up his thighs. She made firm eye contact with him. Surely he understood what she meant?

His eyes darkened again. "You don't have to."

"I know. I want to."

He drew in a long breath through his nose. "What do you want to do, Lizzie?"

Oh god, he was going to make her say it. "I want to…Fellate you, Raymond." She blushed.

He laughed loudly in his deep throaty way. "Really? Fellate me, you say? Well I have to say, Lizzie, that isn't the most erotic way of putting it. Why don't you try again?"

"Raymond, can I not just-"

"No, no." He chuckled. "You started this, you finish it."

Liz flushed with embarrassment as she shuffled on her knees. "I want to…" She could do this. "Suck your…Penis." She bottled it.

He laughed again. "That's close enough, Lizzie." He paused. "What are you waiting for?" He nodded to the obvious tent in his pants as he spread his legs for her to scoot between them.

She blushed again, shuffled closer to him, her hands shaking as she unbuttoned his pants. Lowering the zipper, she found that she was quite nervous now. Reddington picked up on her nerves, but said nothing. She took hold of the top of his pants and tugged them down. Black cotton boxers. Not quite what she had expected from a man of his opulence and wealth. Meeting his dark eyes, she pulled down his boxers too. Holy…

Liz couldn't help but stare. Reddington smirked. "I'm not up to date on many slang phrases, but I believe the saying is 'packing heat'."

Liz just nodded dumbly. She had never thought that Reddington would be a small man, but…She'd say nine inches would be about right, thick, uncircumcised, with a dark crown. She couldn't help but stare. Liz had never really examined a penis very thoroughly before, but she had to admit that Reddington's was…Beautiful. She took hold of the base, her eyes roving over the veins and ridges along the burning shaft. She squeezed gently. Reddington hissed lowly. Looking up to meet his eyes, she leaned forward, extended her tongue and slowly lapped at the head, getting her first taste of him. Strong, salty and bitter. Uniquely Raymond.

When she kept her pace slow and teasing, he growled at her. "I never thought you'd be a tease, Lizzie." She smiled, then took the head of his cock into her mouth, sliding down a few inches, and back again. Reddington rested his head back against the sofa, watching her from under his eyelids.

Tightening her grip on him just a little, she kept her hand moving in a steady rhythm, not wanting to finish this too quickly. She'd sucked off other men in the past, but that had only ever been in reciprocation – this wasn't usually her preferred sexual activity. But now…Looking at Raymond, watching his face, listening to his sounds, feeling his hands in her hair…She almost didn't want it to end.

Reddington suddenly gripped her hair. "Don't get distracted, Lizzie." He scolded.

She doubled her efforts, closing her eyes and moving her head faster along his beautiful shaft. He groaned above her, his fingers clenching in her hair. She kept her rhythm for a few minutes, going further down his cock as time passed. His size would definitely take some practice. He hit the back of her throat, too soon for her liking. She huffed in annoyance.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Lizzie, not many women can take all of me on the first go. Just carry on."

She nodded, continuing her rhythm. As she glanced up at him, Liz felt a wave of emotion go through her. Normally she considered this activity boring and tedious, but in that moment, she felt empowered. She had Raymond Reddington by the balls…Literally. Seeing his closed eyes and panting chest, feeling his hands gripping her hair…She had the FBI's number four at her mercy, he was surrendering to her.

That fact alone acted as an aphrodisiac for her, sending another wave of fluids down her thigh. She kept her eyes on him as she quickened her pace, feeling his fingers tighten in her hair. He was loving this. Just knowing that he was finding pleasure with her, gave her pleasure in return. She moaned loudly as she felt another orgasm approaching quickly for her. Reddington opened his eyes and looked down at her. His pupils were dilated and his cheeks flushed slightly. Moaning again, Liz brought her free hand up and gently cupped his balls. He cursed under his breath as she rolled them in her palm, squeezing softly.

"Lizzie…" He groaned, putting his other hand on her head and starting to guide her movements, making her move her head faster on his cock. He was close, she knew it. She fluttered her tongue along the underside of his cock as she moaned around him, the vibrations making his breath hitch in his chest. "Good girl, Lizzie, good girl." He praised in a whisper.

She wanted his pleasure, right there and then. Tightening her hand at the base of his length and cupping his balls tighter, Liz put all her effort into making him orgasm. It only took a few seconds. His fingers clenched her hair, he held her head on his cock and he shouted to the ceiling as his cum filled her mouth. She swallowed quickly, forcing herself to concentrate through her own orgasm that had hit her just as his had arrived. His hips moved shallowly, drawing out the last of his pleasure, before collapsing into the couch. His grip loosened on her hair until he was stroking it gently as he calmed his breathing.

Liz slipped her mouth off him, resting her head on his thigh as she looked at him. He looked calm, at peace. She had brought him that. Normally his whole body was so tense, as if he was expecting an ambush at any given second, almost like a frightened animal. But in that moment, on that couch, he was calm and quiet. She wanted him like that, always. She would give him that. She would bring him peace and calm whenever she could, even if was only for a few minutes.

His eyes opened and locked on hers.

"How'd I do?" She smiled.

He didn't answer. His grip tightened in her hair again, pulling her off her knees and closer to him. He held her face an inch from hers, looking at her in deep thought. _Would he…Please let him…_

He pressed his lips to hers, just barely. He held it there for a minute or so, shocking her. He eventually pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you Lizzie." He whispered reverently.

She smiled. "You're welcome, Raymond."


End file.
